Frenesi
by Oraculo
Summary: E Jacob pensava que Leah ficava muito melhor calada e com a boca devorando a dele. // Lemmon. TRADUÇÃO Blackwater. Jacob/Leah


**Autora:** Agridulce Princesa

**Título original:** Frenzy

_________________________________

**Frenesi**

**Um labirinto sem final onde me perco…**

Ele a viu quando caminhava pela floresta sem rumo fixo. Viu como sua pele morena cintilava suavemente à luz do sol e se não conhecesse as verdadeiras atitudes de Leah, pensaria que era um anjo – e isso o assustava – porém a conhecia bem.

Queria correr antes que ela percebesse sua presença, mas era certo que ela já sabia que e estava ali.

**... E corro, e corro sem parar e não te encontro...**

- Jacob, o que faz ai? – disse Leah, um pouco embasbacada pelo tronco nu do garoto- apesar de que isso nunca admitiria, jamais.

- caminhava e vi um vulto, que na realidade é você mesma. – disse, inventando uma desculpa verdadeiramente patética.

- como está sua vida? – Leah se aproximou dele, incapaz de reprimir o impulso.

- já sabe, normal… você?

- maravilhosamente bem. – fez aspas com os dedos – você sabe, _minha vida não é invejável._

- sim, claro… - disse com uma voz rouca. Leah não tinha notado que ao se aproximar tinha rasgado sua blusa, que agora revelava parte de sua barriga.

- Black, o que aconteceu?

- você aconteceu… - a olhava fixamente, segurou o queixo dela, erguendo-o. – não pode andar seminua pela floresta, Leah... Teu short é tão curto que parece roupa íntima jeans e tua blusa está rasgada na barriga!

- você tem algum problema com isso? – bufou irritada.

- não pode andar _tentando_ o _controle_ das pessoas, Leah. – disse, sua voz cada vez mais rouca.

- tento seu controle?

- tenho que admitir, neste momento, bastante. – disse, encurtando ainda mais a distância entre eles.

… **E ainda que de você eu queira escapar, sempre me lembro…**

- já que estamos sendo sinceros... Você também não devia andar para todos os lados sem camisa. – disse Leah enquanto percorria com o dedo a linha central do tronco dele.

- você não está ajudando…

- e se eu não quiser ajudar? E se eu cansei de ser tão inocente contigo, Jacob?

- Não quer ajudar? O que você disse?

- vou te mostrar. – disse ela, enquanto juntava seus lábios com os dele em um necessitado e muito apaixonado beijo ou, - como diriam os dois mais tarde – uma simples descarga de frustração.

As mãos dele foram para a barra da blusa dela, desfrutando a sensação da pele de Leah sob suas mãos, era tão suave – ou mais – do que ele imaginava.

- isso está errado: você me odeia e eu a ti, assim não funciona. – disse Jacob, apesar de não soltar a borda da camisa da garota.

- eu não te odeio, somente tenho um _carinho especial_ por você! – disse Leah rindo.

…**Que existe em mim um lugar onde te tenho...**

- Então, não planeja deixar esse jogo?

- claro que não Jake, estou apreciando muito... – parou e apontou um dedo para ele, olhando-o fixamente. – mas não fique tão convencido, Black.

Mas ele não respondeu, preferiu calá-la com um beijo. _Leah ficava muito melhor calada e com a boca devorando a dele_, pensou.

As mãos de Leah não ficaram quietas e acariciaram todo o tronco dele, não sabendo bem o porquê de ter começado... E ali Jacob se dá conta de que Leah lhe atrai – e muito – porque é fogo, é paixão e é decisão.

E Leah tem a certeza de que Jacob é – em sua opinião – o mais lindo da matilha... E se assusta, porque ela não devia pensar assim. Então, se dá conta de que gosta de Jacob, porque ele é dedicação, é calor e é sedução.

**E se você for, eu também vou...**

Jacob começou a beijar o pescoço de Leah e, sem poder se conter, começou a deixar mordidas em sua pele, _ela_ gemeu.

Leah mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Jacob, _ele_ gemeu.

_Ambos_ gemiam sem poder se conter.

**...E se você não está, tampouco estou...**

As poucas roupas restantes caíram, emaranhadas entre os arbustos.

Leah enterrava suas unhas nas costas de Jacob, enquanto arquejava.

E Jacob ofegava, enquanto beijava Leah com ferocidade, com raiva, com pura paixão, estava deslumbrado.

…**E nada importa, nada vale a pena...**

E no momento que Jacob entrou em Leah, enquanto acariciava seus seios, eles souberam que aquilo era preciso. Esse era seu próprio tipo de amor... Sua forma de amar era selvagem, era carnal, era desejo: Eram eles.

As investidas eram mais fortes e ambos ofegavam, gemiam e gritavam. Eram eles, _juntos_... E era _especial_.

…**Nada resta sem seu amor…**

Ambos chegaram ao clímax juntos, enquanto Jacob tombava por cima de Leah.

- sabe, Jacob. Você não é tão ruim nisso.

- oh vamos, Leah. Eu sim sou honesto: estive _fudidamente_ bem.

- certo, certo… não vou negar. – Jacob sorriu. - ...mas tampouco o afirmarei, querido.

- você será minha morte.

- oh, que grande honra... – olhou-o atentamente. – Topa um segundo _round_?

- um homem como eu não dispensa as boas ofertas, querida Leah.

- mas nenhuma palavra sobre isso, e melhor ainda, tenta não pensar nisso também.

- concordo plenamente, mas, estou envelhecendo aqui e não começamos! – riu tomando Leah em seus braços.

_**Vivemos através de um frenesi... Mas não diga nenhuma palavra.**_

**________________________________ **

**N/A: **Leah/Jacob é um dos meus casais favoritos. Na verdade, Leah é minha personagem favorita, ela é maravilhosa. :)

Porém não tenho muita experiência em escrever lemons e limes. [garota virgem escrevendo NC-]

**N/Tradutora: **Quero ver quem vai ter a cara de pau de dizer que essa oneshort não é fooofa?! Eu amei traduzir! Um beijo para **Agridulce** **Princesa** que me permitiu traduzir essa fic.

Comentem, por favor!

Beijos.


End file.
